Canon vs Fanon
by Ashynarr
Summary: Because as great as the webcomic and anime are, there's a reason fanon tends to expand on the characters instead of leaving them 'canon'... Oneshot


Canon vs Fanon (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Because as great as the webcomic and anime are, there's a reason fanon tends to expand on the characters instead of leaving them 'canon'...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: This is making use of my America and Canada in the comparison. If you want to know more, check out my stories!

((Human names are fanon, Nation names are canon.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The logistics behind it really weren't important. All they needed to know was that somehow, they'd (once again) ended up in an alternate universe, and had (once again) ended up face to face with their dimensional counterparts.

(The worst had to be the one with the ponies... they swore to never mention it or even think of it again.)

This time, their counterparts were human Nations, a nice reprieve from the alternating fully-human, or non-human Nation, or just plain non-human. However, there were some small differences. These versions, for example, didn't have human names, and they also didn't have to go out of their way to hide what they were. On the other hand...

"Holy fuck, can I be any more obnoxious?" Alfred cringed slightly as he muttered to Matthew, both tuning out the unintelligible speech America was giving. Beside them, Canada was doing a poor job of trying to make himself heard - the apparent lack of any vocal chords probably didn't help.

"If he calls me Canadia one more time I am punching him in the face, multi-versal consequences be damned." An eye twitched.

"If he calls you Canadia one more time, _I'm_ going to punch him in the face. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm an asshole." He matched the twitch.

"And this comes as a shock to you because..." A raised eyebrow as he turned to glance at his brother.

"Shut up, Mr. No One Remembers My Name." Was snapped back.

"Oh, such tough words from the guy who eats his own body weight in burgers for lunch." Now the northern Nation was smirking slightly, giving his brother a 'bring it' look.

"At least I'm not using a bear as a security blanket!" Alfred saw the challenge and took it, matching the grin.

As their argument proceeded to go into the ridiculous, both Canada and America watched in increasing bafflement at how... _casual_ the two were with each other. America had quickly believed the two when they said they were them from another universe, and Canada had just gone with it because they actually noticed him and remembered his name. But now they were second-guessing it, because they had never been as close as these two obviously were.

Canada found himself jealous because this version of him was... well, he wasn't invisible. From what he could tell, this him had never suffered from a lack of voice or presence. He was more outgoing, more confident, and less afraid to state his opinion. Most importantly, he didn't back down, especially when his brother was involved. He was everything he wanted to be, and he had the bonus of a brother that wasn't a complete asshole most of the time.

America was... confused. Yes, he understood that obviously things were different in other universes. But that didn't mean this other him had to be so... so... not like him! Sure, he still had the sweet jacket, and sure this guy had some cool stuff from Tony (and man, he wished his Tony was half as cool; he never got to play with any alien tech!), but did he really have to be so chill with his loser brother? At least England put up a fight most of the time when he got on his nerves; Canadia would either take it or snap and go on a long rant that someone else would have to intervene in because he didn't know when to stop.

He would never admit to jealousy (because that would require actually admitting to some sort of failing, which as the hero he obviously didn't have!), but this other Canada was much more interesting than his own. This one had been holding his own the entire time in a fight which had somehow gone from taunting each other to debating whether it was more likely to be Tony's fault or England's for the fact that they were there.

"It's not like England's magic is real; Jeeze, I figure'd you'd know that at least." America butted in when Alfred had started complaining about magical friends. Alfred and Matthew both blinked, apparently having forgotten the two were there, something Canada was used to but America wasn't.

"Yeah, sure dude. Wasn't talking about Arthur's friends anyway, we were talking about ours."

Dead silence. "What?" Both Nations said, confused.

Matthew blinked. "You know, Nanuq and Nanabohzo and the others? The Native Spirits?"

Alfred quickly continued. "Don't tell Artie though; it's too much fun telling him I don't believe him about those types of things and seeing him go out of his way to prove it."

His brother blinked, before he narrowed his eyes. "You didn't do that in the past few days, did you?"

He held up his hands. "Please, I haven't even talked to him in the past three weeks because of all the stuff I've had to deal with back home. If he's the reason we're here, it's not my fault."

"Wait wait wait..." America recaptured their attention. "You're telling me you actually believe in that kind of thing?"

Alfred and Matthew shrugged. "It's hard not to when the proof lives with you everyday demanding pancakes and bacon."

"That's him, anyway; Me and the other American Nations have to either wait for ours to show up or get Misigi to track them down, and lemme tell you, that is always a pain in the ass."

Canada quietly asked "Do you mean Kumajirou? But he's just a bear..."

Matthew stared at his counterpart, eyebrow raised. "Kumawhat? What kind of name is that?"

Alfred snickered. "I think it's Japanese for 'bear friend', and I bet it'd be really easy to piss off Nanuq with that name."

Blank face. "Well don't come crying to me when he tears you a new one."

Alfred put a hand over his heart. "Your concern for my health is overwhelming. Really."

"I'm not the idiot who taunts powerful spirits and extra-dimensional beings for the fun of it. I'm more worried about your apparent _lack_ of concern for your health."

"Pfft, I'm the United States of America - those things have nothing on me!"

Matthew just sighed the sigh of someone who was sadly very used to this.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...yeah... there's a very good reason I only vaguely reference canon Hetalia. Not that there's anything wrong with it... other than the fact that the characters ARE kinda flat...

Might write fills for this with other characters. Might not. Meh.


End file.
